


Pent Up To Broken

by AlexielHellsing



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is really evil and selfish, F/M, Yandere Black Hat, detailed horror, memory wiping, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielHellsing/pseuds/AlexielHellsing
Summary: Black Hat is angry with the reader for wanting to have privacy in the comfort of her employee guest room. She takes down his haunted moving pictures not knowing they are haunted. He finds she isn’t exactly innocent behind closed doors. Smut stuff. It will get horrific and detailed later.





	1. Chapter 1

When (Name) went to her room after a long day working her job as a black hat hacker, she started to feel like a stone relieved of it’s centuries long compression and just as easily could break. Her boss was hard and a slave driver. He seemed to work her extra hard. Maybe it was because he gained so much coin from her work. He gave her immunity from the long arm of the law while she gave him more riches than before on just his Organization and subsidiaries alone. The organization known as Black Hat Organization. It was fitting for her skills. Not that the old monster was any more appreciative of her work. With a resentful sigh, she decided to shower and change for bed. She quaked at the feeling of something watching her. Logic took over as she caulked it up to the paintings and stuff depicting Black Hat, as activating the fear relating to the uncanny valley in human psychology. She never liked being watched even by inanimate objects. She wanted to take the pictures and everything down in her room. Although she was afraid that the boss might find out and skin her alive for it. There wasn’t any changing panels to give her privacy so she opted instead to change in the bathroom which thankfully had no such paraphernalia of her perfectionist boss. She grabbed some pajama shorts, panties, and a sleepy shirt. Bathroom towels were provided on a rack on the wall shelf. She changed out of her leggings, and t shirt. Often times she did the socks first but the air felt too cold and clammy. This change in her habit unnerved her a little. This place would get to her and she hoped that her next day off would allow some respite from her current work-home environment. Going into the city might make her feel better. If the boss allowed it. Maybe she would visit a museum or find a quirky, vegetarian-friendly restaurant. It was nice to dream of what she couldn’t have. Though he couldn’t stop her from comforting herself.

Black Hat was bored. He was a creature who could never be satisfied. Not with his work as it stood now. Villains weren’t what they used to be. They could be easily swayed with pretty, emotional words of love and friendship. It disgusted him. Wealth didn’t satisfy as it used to be either. He was rich beyond reason as his ruthlessness made him competent. He could fix any problem involved with heroes. The world and many others easily fell to his power. Deities included. To put it simply, he was bored. What he truly wanted was a rival. A formidable opponent who could actually stand up to him. Someone he couldn’t easily overcome. That would make his millennium. Maybe make his immortality and therefore his existence a little more bearable. But he gave up hope of that a long time ago. Perhaps building up his lackeys was a better way to go for the future of villainy. He would outlive them. To any emotional person that would have been depressing but for Black Hat it was just a reset button created by nature. The cycle of villains and heroes and everything in between would start all over again. No need to get attached or sentimental. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some villainous fun from time to time. Even if it was mildly amusing. He decided to spy on his employees. He had a supernatural way of doing so. The paintings, sculptures, and everything with Black Hat’s face could be used as a way to spy on his subordinates. Sometimes he made the paintings and other things move. It certainly was a creepy tactic to say the least but it played to his advantage well. (Name) was completely unaware of this fact. He rolled his visible eye upwards and looked around via the pictures. Flug was hard at work on a new device that would make heroes weaker. The lad had grit even if Black Hat would never admit it. Still he could be an idiot at times. Nothing he was doing was interesting to him. Next he tried Demencia’s room. The fact that she adored him both disgusted and somewhat fascinated him. In the end she was just another subordinate. Still with her penchant for chaos and destruction (if she was on a different side) she might do some real damage to his racket and wouldn’t be afraid of him at all. It would be wise to keep her at a distance. Keep her on his side but not give her what she wanted. She was surfing on a beat up laptop with a big titied mousepad. She was probably communicating with something he heard her call ‘tummbelor’ or something. Sounded like a stupid villain name. Since this bored him too, he moved on to the next lackey. The bear. Oh how he hated the bear with his sweet disposition, cute appearance, and his sickening insistence that he be considered his son. He took his ability to speak for that offense. He possessed an optimistic human-like spirit. Though he would cry very easily. His mind was like a human 5 year old. There was no end to his amusement in his suffering, that is until something would ruin the moment. At this point the bear cleaned the mansion and helped Dr.Flug with any tasks that required his attention; aside from his engineering and lab work. He cooked, cleaned, and tried not to complain; hoping that his evil ‘papa’ would see his worth someday. The thought made him gag. The repulsive bear was in the process of cleaning the upstairs hallway in that maid uniform he issued him. The feather duster brushed his face on the painting and nearly forced him to comically sneeze. Fortunately he held his nose slits closed in real time and rolled his eye down to expel the microscopic particles. Thankfully in the comfort of his office. He had pride to salvage. He expelled fire and conflagated bugs from his ear holes and nose. Aside from the poison he drank on a daily basis, the bugs inside catching on fire was another good way to get rid of this disgusting nuisance. How they got inside was a matter of curiosity rather than concern. He wasn’t sure how they got there but it was annoying to say the least. “Oh well another bug bites the dust,” he supposed. 

He got nowhere with 505 so he checked his last lackey, (Name). Oh she could definitely be molded into something special. She knew the internet like the back of her hand. A skill he sadly did not possess. He wasn’t sure how the internet worked or why people felt so obsessed with it. The last time he came into contact with a smart phone he ate it whole to absorb its power. It never stopped ringing and vibrating while in his stomach for every notification and call he received. Dr.Flug had to perform surgery on him. Though he didn’t need anathesia as knives didn’t really hurt him. Even ripping his face off from facepalming didn’t hurt him. As for her skills, he’ll let her live for now. Maybe if he molded her to peak villainy he could eat her and absorb her abilities for his own use. Just like all the rest. Everyone has, is, and always will be a means to an end. Otherwise they die likely by time or his own hand.  
(Name) came out of the bathroom attached to the guest room she stayed in. Her hair, captured in a towel while her body was dressed casually in a simple shirt and shorts. She checked her phone very often. Almost too often for his liking but he needed her skills so he could overlook this offense in favor of logic. She did create some videos on her off time such as trying not to laugh reactions. She always failed this test to his annoyance. the sound of her inane laughter filling him with unbridled rage. One time she comically reviewed a weird toy she got in the mail from something called Bad Dragon. She was laughing the whole time she reviewed it. He came to realize to his horror that it was a body pleasure toy. He wanted to burn that thing to ash, just to see her upset and humiliated. However she kept it too well hidden for him to find it. 

Name also read fan-fictions out loud, complied with viewer requests, sang songs in alto, reviewed random things, talked about her passions, etc. She wanted to do skits but they didn’t happen because her friends were busy or they carried heavy stage fright in the pits of their stomachs. Black Hat didn’t know this last part. She also wanted to do a skit of one of her favorite books as a teenager. He didn’t know this either. Truthfully he didn’t care as long as she was useful to him and as long as she didn’t involve him. It was like watching an idiot humiliate themselves without realizing how embarrassing it was. It made him cringe, he wanted to silence her during those times. He wanted to take her passions and squash them; this was just to make sure she didn’t get any hopeful ideas like escape or quitting. He wanted to see what see’d do this time, just to see if he needed to punish her. Keep her in line. Yes it made him cringe but it was better than being bored. What he saw surprised him.

(Name) needed some form of catharsis, since she felt like a stone about to crack. She tried taking down one of the pictures of her boss from the wall to her right but it didn’t budge. It felt heavy too like hundreds of pounds. It was as tall as a person around 6’ or maybe 7’. After thinking about it she gave up and decided to try to use a dry towel over the face part. She found a ladder in one of the maintenance closets. She rolled part of the towel up for weight then let the rest drape over the face part of the picture. The one sculpture on one of the night stands she covered over with a dry wash cloth and turned it opposite her. The smaller pictures she had the ability to pull down. She turned them away and facing the wall. She felt like she was covering over a security camera but she felt better about it. The eerie chill seemed to dissipate in her borrowed space. She washed her hands of the dust from the tops of the pictures. Maybe 505 missed that in favor of getting some other things done like cooking or straightening up the lab. He was easily forgiven to her. He was cute as a button and just as harmless. She loved his honey pancakes. Especially when it was organic and environmentally friendly. Less bees killed. Black Hat never knew about this fact. He would be pissed if he had. Thinking about how her space felt a little more comfortable made her feel warmer somehow. Still she needed to take the edge off.

Black Hat felt mild anger for what she did to his images. “Hmm no matter, I can just turn into something common and spy on her then. He morphed into a harmless house spider, teleported himself just outside her room and crawled hideously through the under crack of her door. He crawled to the top of the bigger painting and sat to watch like a small predator hunting prey. 

She flopped onto the bed pulling the covers up to her mid thighs. Stretching her arms until they cracked into place. (Name) pulled something from a bag under the bed. It was another body pleasure device. The coloring was lilac purple this time while the other toy was kind of red tapering to maroon at the base. This one also featured a button near the handle. She pushed it with her thumb, a whirring sound coming from it. She pushed it again and a different metronome of whirring emitted from it. This was faster and a bit louder. She smiled slightly in satisfaction. She pointed it towards her nether regions like a dagger to the heart. Keeping it in an area in the upper muff, swirling small lazy circles. She dipped her head back in pleasure, moaned quietly, eyelids fluttering like black butterflies, and back arching like a fleshy bridge. Her thighs twitched and shuddered. (Name) felt like she was getting away with something bad. After the ordeals her boss put her through, all the ridiculous rules he enforced, she deserved to be a little self serving. Pulling her tight shirt off over her breasts she pinched her hard nipples with her free hand while rubbing the toy over her clothed lips. She whined a little to herself. Then started mumbling nonsense under her breath. Seeming to talk to herself.  
Black Hat couldn’t believe what he was seeing. One of his employees, his more competent ones at that, pleasuring herself in his own home like a brazen harlot. He felt conflicted. On the one hand she needed to be taught to never do this disgusting thing ever again. This part wanted to strangle her until she cried tears of humiliation. Coughing in his claws, desperate for air. The other couldn’t help but feel aroused. His inhuman cocks twitched and demanded to be free from his dress pants. Thick green fluid precum formed at the tips.  
She pawed at her sex, squeezing herself hard, then running her hand down her panties. Her toy still made lazy vertical motions as she went in. She was gently teasing herself. She rubbed her clitoral hood while her juices flowed slowly out of her lush pussy onto the soft fabric of her panties. Sometimes she twitched and her soft breasts bounced like a come hither motion. His cock twitched every time she did that. Her face flushed from pink to red in no time. Her hair glossy from excellent self care. She looked like a nymph or a painting figure. The illusion shattered when she smacked herself in her inner thigh as if chiding herself. She mumbled something again and continued to finger herself. Her thighs marked red by her smacks. Soon enough she started smacking the toy against her sex. She moaned a little louder this time. She pinched her nipples hard again as she punished her pussy. She mumbled something quietly again. It was maddening not to know what she said. Every time she punished herself his cocks twitched more violently. Sub-conscientiously he felt jealous that he couldn’t do that to her. She turned over onto all fours, ripped her shorts and ruined panties off to her knees. She shoved the toy cock inside her hole, working her self roughly. Abandoning her soft teasing from before. She screamed into the pillow to muffle the cries as her toy rammed into her red, shamelessly dripping, abused pussy. Eventually he had to teleport to leave the spectacle before he accidentally made his presence known. (Name) started digging her nails into her ass and spanking it roughly. She pretended that a handsome stranger was fucking her. A nice mature but not too old gentleman with magic hands taking her both gently and roughly as she liked it. Talking deliciously dirty to her but not making her feel like trash. Someone who wanted her to orgasm too. A nice middle ground between sadism and tenderness. Someone who would be attracted to her genuinely. Calling her beautiful and treating her special but also calling her his dirty sloppy girl and making her scream out in ecstasy. She wanted to plead for this golden god’s cock down her hungry throat. Wanting to cum but stopping himself and finishing together. Sliding his fingers up and down her clitoris as she liked, growling and milking his hot cum deep inside her. Making her stomach flip and shudder deliciously. Squeezing her inner muscles around her vibrator she imagined her man moaning for her. Telling her how much he wanted her. How much he wanted her to stay in his arms safe and sound. She came with a muffled scream into her pillow. She breathed a sigh of relief as her pussy contracted and relaxed in pleasure pangs. She slowly started spanking herself to get a little bit more of her spent high. The gentleman in her mind kissing her neck and telling her pleasant things she longed to hear in this hell. Telling her she was cute, beautiful, sexy, and strong. Her chill disappeared completely. She slowly extracted the vibrator and imagined the suitor in her head gently asking her to clean his cock like a cat with her tongue. Sucking it and licking it while her man growled and told her she was his gorgeous, sexy girl. When she finished she went to clean it for real in the bathroom on wobbly legs. She would sleep peacefully for sure.

Black Hat chided himself on not being hard on her but he shook as if he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to see her moan more in secret. Maybe she would do this again. He unzipped his pants and grasped his tentacle appendages not quite getting all his cocks handled. He had seven, large, wriggling, prehensile cocks. He started thinking about how he would punish her. Make her say dirty, humiliating things for him. Smack and punch her hard, she would plead for him to stop hurting her but hurting her harder anyway. Abusing her wet pussy harder than she could. Would she cry in pain or like the hurt? Shoving his tentacles into her tight, wet, pussy; growling in her ear monstrously. Scratching her soft flesh with his claws like a butcher on fresh meat. He grasped two of his cocks and thrummed his claws under the undersides. He had the ability to cum more than once, if he needed a slow rub down. But it was more powerful if he grew five more arms to handjob himself simultaneously. His snake like tongue lolled out of his mouth. He hissed a curse as a nice ribbon of arousal flowed through his lower torso. Making inhumane noises like when another villain made a stupid mistake. He wanted her fucking him on his chair taking all his cocks in her holes. Down her throat, up her ass, in her wet pussy. He wanted her to be sore, filthy, and crying. He imagined his green slime covering her. Her shiny healthy hair ruined, her soft tits wet and warm, her cut up flesh defiled, completely covered in his filth and oozing out of her tight holes. He could feel an orgasm building up, about to burst like an inhuman dam being released. “Oh fuck!” He growled deeply and demonically in his throat. The green cum shot out in thick ropes on the floor. He continued to work himself until he couldn’t anymore. He sighed and breathed deeply wishing he could hear what her orgasm scream sounded like. 

Logic returned to him; he looked to the floor and himself, grimacing in displeasure. Now that his pent up needs were some-what taken care of, he snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. No one could ever know this. His cocks went back to their natural cavity with a gross sound. He zipped himself closed. It was as if nothing happened. Black Hat mused to himself; It had been a long while since he had his package handled. Either by himself or by an unwilling partner. He thought he outgrew this phase of his eternity but it turns out he wasn’t. Unless this was a one time thing. He half hoped it was. Fucking a human made one vulnerable to attacks from all sides. Heroes, villains, antiheroes, people of some kind of power. Under the wrong circumstances he could lose everything. He couldn’t love either as he had no heart and soul, at least of his own. He could carry a heart if he wanted to, pull a washed out soul deprived of its free will into his body and pretend to be human but he felt no need to do that. Having feelings would ruin his reputation and his business. Sure he was bored but not willing to throw it all away. Still he wondered if he could see (Name) debasing herself again. Maybe he could cure himself of this hideous fetish by watching her again. Still he needed to punish her for the first offense of taking down his pictures in the guest room he let her stay in. Maybe he could “accidentally” stumble upon her offense and pretend to be unhappy like the first time. Maybe send her into a demention of disturbing proportions for 3 or 4 hours. Maybe flog her in front of the others as a warning. Something to keep his secret show open. Maybe this was how she coped with his evil. In that case she might do it more. He smiled a sickening grin. He loved making things work his way. Then he got an idea. An awful horrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning (Name) pulled out her laptop. This was two hours before her shift started. Suddenly a shadow materialized into her space. Looking up from her down time, her stomach sunk to the floor. She didn’t have time to fix the pictures.   
“(Name) I need... why are my pictures down from the walls? Or worse yet covered up?” He angrily asked ready to bust an eye vessel. His vanity topped a lot of his priorities.  
“Im so sorry Sir but I felt a little bit like I was being watched. I know its stupid but I hate the feeling of inanimate objects watching me.”  
“Silencio!” He startled her with his fury. His voice was scratchy and uncomfortable for her. He grabbed her by her clothes and pulled her into the hallway. He could feel her human heart beating like a frantic drum. He loved making his subordinates afraid of him. He tore a hole in the wall and threw her in there. Whatever (Name) was seeing made no sense to her. Shapes and forms writhed before her. Some of them looked like bug legs somethings looked like human teeth. Screams and eerie sound echoed through out this place. But she couldn’t fathom what this was. She got up and tried to look for some kind of exit. The portal was gone. Soon hideous creatures found only in the minds of creators beyond even Guillermo Del Toro, surrounded her. They held her down painfully and (Name) was ready to cry. Something organic was wrapped around her face. She could still breathe but just barely. She felt her clothes being torn off with claws. All that was left was tatters of her clothes and her every day boots. She tried to scream but they were drowned in the other noises. Something cold and hard touched her neck; she twitched at the contact. Something(possibly the same thing) also caressed her cheek. As if trying to be tender but wasn’t sure how. Soon enough the ‘touch’ started to message her chest gently. The gentleness really frightened her. Like something was really wrong. It lacked warmth, just mechanical touching. Still her body betrayed her and her nipples hardened. The touch moved to squeeze the nipples painfully back to their original state. (Name) hissed in pain and felt claws lightly scratching her sides. Her legs were gripped and lifted higher. Something wet circled her clitoris. Her labia twitched defensively making the creatures laugh at her fear. The claws painfully gripped her ass. Something (and she hated to think the obvious) pushed through her sex all the way to the hilt. It pulsated inside her, it made her sick, she was in pain. Then the thing started moving inside her. (Name) shook uncontrollably with renewed fear. She wanted out of this hell hole. Even Hat Manor was better than this pain. The thrusting increased it’s speed. Another thing swirled around the nub of her clitoris forcing her to open a little. She couldn’t help but shake at the conflicting sensations. She needed the release, for it to be over. Logic soon started falling away like she was on an island of just her flesh. The tentacle rubbing her was small and prehensile like an appendage a cephalopod moved with. Or gripping helpless prey with. A guttural noise enveloped her and ropes tied around her wrists behind her. Sounds like moving away drifted to parts unknown. The phallic object pressed itself into the farthest wall of her sex. More tentacles wrapped itself around the upper arms and thighs, lifting (Name) into open air. Two more wrapped around and teased her breasts.The phalus in her sex swirled around like it was changing positions. It felt thick and slimey. (Name) met the sensation with a shudder. One tentacle wrapped itself around her neck though not too tightly. Some other phalic thing rubbed itself against her ass, trying to tease it gently. After a while the tapered end slithered inside. (Name) opened up to it more than she expected. Almost welcoming it. Why was she open to it. Was it the blindfold? Was she trying to go around the pain by cooperating with the fiend fucking her. Or was she really so desperately pent up that she would fuck anything? The last thought sent a rush of arousal through her. The tentacles must have sensed her cooperation because they started thrusting inside her tight holes. The angle was excellent for the g-spot. (Name) could hardly keep her moans and mewls contained though the tentacle around her neck kept her from screaming louder than a weak whimper or squeak. Once in a while the tentacles would swirl around inside her pussy for a while, making the thrusts extra exciting. The sounds of her cum and the fiend’s slime sounded so dirty. It really helped lube the movements and it felt so good. So disgustingly good. (Name) wanted more. The thrusting went faster and she could hear gutteral growls again. Then the slime started soaking her dripping down her lips and the phallus. It felt like a water cannon going off in her holes but with a thicker consistency. Ropes of it splashing her walls. She could feel her belly distend and she felt so deliciously stuffed and came from that. Her hips twitched as she felt her orgasm ride out. She breathed as heavily as she could with her neck restrained. A thud hit her ass cheeks and she mewled in surprise. She felt like her high being grasped at like trying to catch a bird by its tail feathers and it brushes past the fingers. So elusive. The creature wasn’t done yet another tentacle grabbed (Name)’s legs and put her in a kneeling position teasing her asshole again. Something hard and plastic like pressed against it then stretched her hole again. She felt thuds against her ass. She felt too overstimulated. Her pussy twitched at the sensation. Dripping down to the ground and onto her thighs. She could hear a growl again in front of her this time. Soon she felt a hard thing smack her face 3 times in quick secession. It wasn’t floppy like a dick. It felt more like a hand. The fiend growled in its guttural language seeming to throw insults at (Name). Obviously she couldn’t understand what the thing hissed at her. Fighting tears that fell out of her eyes anyway a shaky breath followed. (Name) tried to say that she couldn’t understand them. That made the fiend angrier. She felt a hard painful smack on both her lower back and upper back. Like an old world slave given punishment for dropping a plate. Blood dripped down her poor back like warm rivers of pain. (Name) cried heavily and wished she could go home. There was a hand on her head. The throughly abused hacker though her hair would be pulled savagely but her brain felt warm and hazy. The world grew darker than the blindfold was and she knew nothing.   
~~~  
The fiend known as Black Hat looked over his punished employee, assessing her injuries. He had the ability to heal her and did so before she woke. He made sure she wouldn’t remember the sexual part of her punishment; not even the plug toy he forced inside her, only the whipping. The pain. Her mind couldn’t handle this demention, let alone his cruel sexual assault. Besides it made more sense for the sake of his reputation. The creatures from earlier would die from an exploding blood parasite before night fall. Today was going to be without major consequences. He got his cake and ate it too. He could find excuses to repeat today’s events over and over again at different times without her retaliating against him. After all she was his toy now. The slime disappeared after his usual finger snapping. Her body healing itself by his influence. Oh she would feel phantom pain but she would only think it was just from stress of the work and her whipping. Her wounds would be gone by the time she would come to. Everything would be business as usual. The monster picked her up by her neck and threw her into the portal back to her room. He soon joined her and placed new clothes on her lifeless body. What he growled at her in his native tongue was how much she vexed him. She brought so many problems and advantages that he should eat her and forget her existence.Take her abilities for his own. To add an extra insult to her literal injury, he didn’t place her on the bed either. Just her laptop near her head. (Name) would think she fainted or something. As for the pictures they jumped back to their original positions and the towel removed from his oil painted visage. Everything was fixed for the time. He wondered if she would panic and scramble to clock in after waking up. He cackled in amusement of the possible look on her face. Just like the bastard he was he strolled away like he just came from the spa.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) woke up in pain and a blank memory of last night. She looked herself over not finding any wounds. It must have been stress related pain or maybe she got drunk. It certainly would explain the lack of memories she struggled to recall. Something inside her head, or maybe her gut, told her something was wrong. Very wrong. She moved around noticing her neck and lower stomach felt really sore. But there appeared to be no red marks, no cuts, no lacerations. Yet there was a dry rawness in her throat like she screamed all night. Name laughed and cringed simultaneously at the thought of what her late night might have been like. Then her stomach sank. She remembered that Black Hat threw her in a portal of screaming voices and somebody or something whipped her. She couldn’t remember anything else. She looked at the clock and panicked; it was 3:02 in the afternoon. She had been out for 9 hours. Running to make herself decent she threw on whatever clothes she could. Swishing her mouthwash and undignified spitting noise came from her orifice. Running in fear despite the ghostly pain she grabbed her laptop and ungracefully ran down to the lab. She feared her boss’ wrath but it technically wasn’t her fault for being out of commission for 9 freaking hours. Still who knows if he forgave her predecessors who worked for him. Doubtful. Very doubtful. All she wanted was to do her job and maybe get a little appreciation. The chances of the latter happening looked bleak. Gotta clock in. Gotta clock in GOTTA CLOCK IN! She found the clock, picked up the card with her name on it, and a strong black gloved hand grabbed her wrist. Her stomach dropped and her back quaked in a cold sweat. She remembered the force of the whips and the sharp pain. “(Name) I decided to give you the day off,” he said as if he wanted to put on a new record. Casual and matter of fact. “Uh Im sorry Im late, Sir,” (Name) stuttered. He still held her wrist like a bird holding a branch. When a bird relaxes its talons to sleep on a branch, the grip stays steadfast on said branch. This felt like that.   
“I think we can agree you learned your lesson,” he said sounding more like a chiding adult than an Eldritch monster that delighted in torture. His seeming friendliness terrified (Name) more than anything. Only because she knew deep down inside anything could set him off.  
“Ye..ye..ye.. yes Sir, thank you,” the stuttering and shaking got worse, her delicious fear coming off in waves. Slowly the eldritch being let go of her wrist. He wanted to feel how soft her skin felt again. He wished he could have her one more time. He noticed how receptively she took him near the end of his fun. His cocks wanted to twitch from the memory. Being prehensile, he kept them in place. A thick awful pause passed between them.   
“Well I’m going to go get lunch,” she said awkwardly to burst the awful bubble. “Brunch?” She thought to herself since it dawned on her that noon past.  
“You do that (Name),” Black Hat said. Was that drool coming off his chin? She placed the card back and half jogged to the kitchen.  
She hurried to the kitchen when out of eye sight to cook something that would get this weirdness off her mind. Name grabbed her favorite breakfast items and created a full plate. After the strange events of today, spoiling herself sounded really good. He gave her a day off after throwing her into a portal of pain, held her wrist way too long, acting frighteningly friendly, and stared at her like a creep or like he knew something she didn’t. It really unnerved her. Maybe taking that day trip was a good idea after all. (Name) gathered her purse and other things she wanted to take with. Taking out her favorite outfit, she left a note telling her whereabouts. She didn’t want to see the boss right now. She cautiously turned the front door knob to leave expecting to be pulled back but to her surprise nothing happened. (Name) smiled like a kid sneaking out after dark. She hopped down the hilly pathway leading to the gate. She pressed it open and pushed it closed behind her. The freedom felt so elating. “Museum? Ice cream? A bookstore? What should I do first?” Name pondered to herself. “Ooh maybe the arcade, I could rig the system to get another claw game plushy.” Her thoughts reeled with excitement. “It’s not stealing if you paid already,” she giggled to herself. Man, getting out of Hat Manor felt so good. It was drug-like in fact. (Name) even thought dangerously about leaving it forever but she knew that Black Hat would find her eventually. So no that was not an option. Maybe she could earn his trust and have more outings like this. Like earning independence from a parent. He does seem to like having a high tech pair of nerds around. Though Flug often gets punished for even the little things. (Name) did too this morning just from taking down the art. With her elevated mood the soreness from earlier seems less noticeable. So she worked out dinner and ice cream, then the arcade. The museums might close at five pm and that’s only 2 hours and less of wandering around. Also she owned no swimwear to go to Hat island’s beaches. The arcade wasn’t as crowded as Name hoped. Big crowds makes one less noticeable. Just another face in the throng. The arcade itself themed around a dystopic future. Everything looked rusty, like the city and back alleys of Kowloon. It was that way on purpose too. It was creepy cool in a Cyberpunk kind of way. Name first went to a few classics such as House of the Dead. Damn did she miss this game.   
~~~  
Black Hat knew (Name) was gone from the manor. She might not get another chance but he knew she would’t leave. At least forever. He used a Hat drone to track (Name) down. Flug added the invisibility feature to be extra discreet. Bh noticed she did well on a scary game about zombies. Soon she moved on to a fighter game with weapons then eventually a snow mobile game. He could tell her mood went from 1 to 10 pretty quick. Every time she won her fist pumped in the air every time she lost, she cursed and made a cute frown. Why did he like her displeased face? Furthermore her ruthlessness in a game made him wonder how she got so good. She made it look so easy. Also why did this arcade look like a bad neighborhood? Black Hat shook his head, banishing the intrusive irrelevant thoughts. She continued to one about slicing fruit. BH couldn’t understand the game’s appeal but it was a subtle way to see her joys and woes; how to exploit her weaknesses and make this toy suffer. It made him want to push her until she cried, scratch her skin off, and see her break. He couldn’t help but laugh at the prospect. Soon he noticed that she moved on from the arcade to an exceedingly rainbow colored ice cream parlor. The idea that she would associate with such an establishment killed his mood somewhat. Still he couldn’t help but keep watching. She ordered death by chocolate flavored ice cream with crushed cookies and gummy worms on top. He stared at the concoction in disbelief but she chowed down like it was nothing. She had a smile on her face adorned with a contented rosy blush to her cheeks. Something inside him made him squirm. He must really hate her ice cream choice, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I used to date someone who played classic supermario brothers perfectly. Name is a good gamer.   
> Also the arcade is based on a real arcade in Japan called the Kowasaki Arcade. I want to try it someday. Can you guess the games anon is playing? Also the ice cream parlor is in Philadelphia called Big Gay Ice Cream. I’m putting awesome things I like in this world. And I call the ice cream concotion she has, Graveyard dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> If I screw up the grammer let me know. Please and thank you. Also the some of the scenes will be horrifically detailed as I like writing horror stuff for the shock.


End file.
